1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to holders for beverage or drink containers in general, and in particular, to a holder for a beverage container that has the appearance of a high-heel shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Drink containers having unconventional shapes, e.g., that of an animal, a head, or even footwear, are popular and known in the art. Thus, examples of or mugs shaped like footwear can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 264,417 to J. Urda, Jr. et al.; Des. 282,891 to R. Satterfield; and, Des. 282,890 to R. Satterfied.
It is also known to dispose a beverage container, such as a can, bottle, glass or the like, on a coaster and/or clad it in a jacket that insulates the drinker's fingers and tabletops against extreme hot and cold temperatures of the beverage held in the container, as well as from condensation that may form on the container's exterior surface. It is also known to imbue these jacket-type coasters with the appearance of footwear, such as a “sneaker,” as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 349,217 to J. Spencer; Des. 433,880 to F. Herrera; Des. 262,854 to M. Hayden, Jr.; Des. 262,853 to M. Hayden, Jr.; Des. 262,766 to M. Hayden, Jr.; 262,084 to M. Hayden, Jr.; and Des. 261,848 to M. Hayden, Jr.
It is further known to provide a holder for a beverage container, such as a large plastic soft drink bottle, with a handle that can be easily grasped by the user so that the bottle can be lifted with less risk of slipping, and its contents can be poured out with less risk of spilling. Examples of such bottle holders with handles may be found in, e.g. European Pat. App. No. EP 0 869 070 A1 by L. Rubini; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,631 to B. Kochan; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,074 to N Galle.
While each of the foregoing examples of the related art provide their user with some measure of beneficial utility, none presents the combined benefits of a holder for a beverage container that incorporates the appearance of footwear, viz., a high-heeled shoe, the insulative qualities of a jacket-type coaster, and the safety and convenience of a handle that is more easily grasped by the user. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to disclose, and to secure the protection of U.S. Letters Patent for, a holder for a beverage container that incorporates the appearance of footwear, viz., a high-heeled shoe, the insulating qualities of a jacket-type coaster, and the safety and convenience of an easily grasped handle.